Luzes na Escuridão
by Torfithiel
Summary: Um breve dia na casa da família Potter, contada em entrevista pela respondona exelfa doméstica. Blargh, eu sou horrivel nisso! Please leiam, é bem curtinha! Ah, e deixem reviews!


Luzes na Escuridão

Edição nº 143 de _O Pasquim, _Publicada no dia 12 de Novembro de 1981

"A família Potter: Por quê você-sabe-quem os queria?" ou "Um dia na casa da família Potter"

Entrevista com Tinah Bubble – Ex-elfa doméstica da família Potter

Repórter Especial Godofredo Filburn

_Godofredo Filburn:_ O seu nome é Tinah Bubble?

_Tinah Bubble:_ Mas que raio de pergunta é essa? É claro que o meu nome é Tinah Bubble, o que eu estaria fazendo aqui se não fosse?

_GF:_ E você é uma ex-elfa doméstica?

_TB:_ Oh Merlin... Sim gracinha, sou uma ex-elfa doméstica.

_GF:_ Bem, e você serviu como elfa doméstica da família Potter?

_T_B: O que é isso? Um inquérito policial? É claro que servi como elfa doméstica deles! Que tipo de jornal é esse, que faz perguntas assim?

_GF_: Somos um jornal muito bom senhora. Mas, bem, o que você tem a dizer sobre os Potter?

_TB:_ Os Potter? O que posso dizer sobre eles... Eram as pessoas mais maravilhosas que este mundo já viu, e certamente os melhores patrões que qualquer elfo doméstico poderia ter. _sorrisos_ Eles costumavam chamar-me para sentar com eles, e freqüentemente me perguntavam se eu estava feliz, e certamente eram o casal mais amoroso que se poderia encontrar por aí.

_GF:_ Como assim?

_TB:_ Eu já ia dizer, logo antes de você me interromper. O Sr. Potter (o qual irei me referir como James de agora em diante) olhava a Sra. Potter (Lily) com olhos admirados, como se todos os dias a visse pela primeira vez. Olhos transbordantes de amor e fascinação, que ela devolvia com um gracioso sorriso. O que achou dessa frase? Trabalhei um monte nela antes de vir para cá... Muito bem, onde eu estava? Ah, sim. Como todo o tipo de casal, os Potter discutiam, pois minha senhora Lily era muito esquentada e acontece que meu senhor James adorava irritá-la. Discutiam por alguns minutos, até que Lily não se lembrava mais porque estava brava, e eles se beijavam. Eram um casal tão sólido, que mesmo quando a melhor coisa de suas vidas aconteceu, (o nascimento de seu filho Harry, se você não sabe) e suas vidas passaram a correr perigo, a casa estava sempre cheia de alegria. E, claro, tinham grandes amigos, o que os ajudou bastante naqueles tempos difíceis em que ficaram escondidos.

_GF:_ Então você está dizendo que os amigos dos Potter tiveram grande coisa a ver com a felicidade do casal?

_TB:_ É o que eu estou dizendo, ou você é surdo por acaso? James e Lily tinham os melhores amigos que alguém pode imaginar. Agora que estou pensando nisso, eu vejo, eles realmente eram pessoas de muita sorte. O senhor James tinha seus três amigos malucos, embora apenas dois fossem realmente bons, como descobrimos mais tarde, e a senhora Lily também tinha três amigas, mas principalmente sua amiga Sarah Sanders. Sirius Black, o melhor amigo do senhor James, e Sarah estavam sempre na casa dos Potter no início, mas quando aquela situação de esconderijo se alargou de semanas para meses, as visitas dos dois se alternavam, nunca estavam os dois juntos. risos e suspiros eles eram realmente divertidos...

_GF:_ Hum, o mais você pode nos dizer sobre os Potter?

_TB: _Mas você nunca fica satisfeito?

_GF:_ Eu quis dizer, você tem alguma idéia de por quê você-sabe-quem estava atrás deles?

_TB:_ Como eu poderia saber? Se você não sabe, Eu saí da casa dos Potter antes da tragédia. Minha avó estava doente, e eles insistiram para que eu fosse visitá-la, garantindo-me de que me esperariam. assôo de nariz Mas não. Não sei por quê aquele verme bípede e nefasto estava atrás daquelas doces criaturas que eram os Potter.

_GF:_ Hum... Você não tem mais nada para dizer?

_TB:_ OK, ok, se isso vai te deixar feliz... Ah! Já sei! Vou te contar uma história!

_GF: _Não que eu não gostaria, senhorita Bubble, mas essa reportagem tem um limite de páginas e um assunto principal...

_TB:_ Querido, de quanto é o seu QI? Você acha que eu sou idiota? Vou te contar uma história dos Potter.

_GF:_ Isso seria ótimo!

_TB:_ Não me interrompa! Irei contar sobre um dia na casa da família Potter, que jamais irei esquecer...

Levantei-me cedo como sempre, pois sempre achei que a melhor coisa para comer no café da manhã é pão fresco, então eu fazia pão todos os dias. Diferentemente dos outros dias, passei pelo quarto onde o pequeno Harry dormia. Não sei porque eu fiz isso, nunca faço isso, mas enfim, passei pela porta, que estava entreaberta, e vi o pequeno Harry sentado no seu berço, olhando para a janela. Pensando que havia algo errado, aproximei-me dele e ele sorriu ao me ver. Ele gostava muito de mim sabe? Sempre me chamando de Bu-Bu... soluço Enfim, Harry tinha quase um ano de idade, então balbuciava coisinhas de nenê, ele dizia "mamai" mas para a infelicidade de James, não dizia "papai". De qualquer modo, ele apontou para a janela e disse: "iius" "o quê?" Perguntei. "iius, iius" ele continuava. Antes que eu pudesse entender, a campainha tocou e desci correndo. E adivinhe quem era?

_GF_: Quem?

_TB_: Isso era uma pergunta retórica meu rapaz! Era Sirius! Entendeu? Iius? gargalhadas O pequeno Harry já sabia chamar seu padrinho! risos

_GF_: Senhorita Bubbles, tenho a impressão de que a senhorita está perdendo o foco do tema da sua história...? Um dia na família Potter?

_TB_: Não se dirija a mim dessa maneira! Acha que estou velha demais? Pois não estou! Agora... Onde eu estava?

Ah sim! Bem, o senhor Sirius estava realmente agitado naquela madrugada; entrou correndo chamando por Lily, e somente me viu depois, perguntando onde minha senhora estava. Não havia a necessidade de dizer-lhe que Lily estava dormindo, pois ele havia feito barulho suficiente e logo Lily apareceu no topo das escadas com um hobby cor-de-rosa por cima do pijama, com um James Potter sem camisa e escabelado atrás dela.

"Sirius? O que você está fazendo aqui há esta hora?" perguntou Lily alarmada. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?". Ela desceu as escadas correndo, com James indo um pouco mais devagar, bocejando.

"Sim aconteceu Lily, aconteceu!" Sirius falou com em uma voz um tanto histérica. Olhei bem para ele e vi que ele estava em péssimo estado: Suas roupas estavam amassadas, assim como o seu cabelo, e ele tinha posto o blusão do avesso. "Lily, você precisa me ajudar, eu nunca te pedi nada na minha vida, a não ser que você conte quando eu te pedi para não estragar a vida de James, mas isso não conta!".

"Sirius, Sirius se acalme!" Lily obrigou-o a sentar-se em uma poltrona. Ela tinha um olhar extremamente preocupado e percebi que ela usava o máximo do seu autocontrole para não sair gritando logo perguntando o que havia acontecido. "Respire fundo agora. Tinah traga-me uma xícara de chá. James, vista uma camisa e pegue Harry, acho que ele já acordou a essas alturas". Todos fomos fazer as nossas tarefas, e da cozinha ouvi Lily perguntando o que tinha acontecido.

"Você sabia que eu e Sarah estivemos saindo certo?". Lily concordou com a cabeça. "Pois eu acho que eu acabei de cometer o maior erro da minha vida!"

"Oh, não. Você não a engravidou, engravidou?". Perguntou Lily extremamente irritada e quase fazendo com que James derrubasse o pequeno Harry no chão. Eu trouxe o chá, mas Sirius o ignorou.

"Não! Fiz pior: eu a pedi em casamento!"

Bem, o silêncio que se seguiu durou alguns minutos, mas enquanto Lily tinha um semblante irritado, James e Harry começaram rir. Começou a chover fortemente. Enquanto Lily tentava perguntar por quê aquilo era tão ruim, uma coruja entrou rapidamente. Em uma das patas trazia o papel que lhe permitia entrar na segurança da casa, na outra trazia um pergaminho com uma mensagem breve. Lily a pegou e não pode conter um sorriso ao dizer:

"Se eu fosse você Sirius, me esconderia. Justine está vindo."

Sirius teve um olhar de pânico e por um momento não soube o que fazer, até que ao som da campainha, Lily mandou que ele e James fossem trocar as fraldas de Harry. Em seguida, abri a porta e Sarah entrou correndo, quase da mesma forma que Sirius algum tempo antes, espalhando lama por toda a sala.

"LILY!" Ela gritou ao ver a amiga. Rindo, Lily cumprimentou-a e perguntou o que aconteceu. "Você se lembra quando eu fiz um cartaz enfeitiçado escrito 'Eu adoro criancinhas' e colei nas costas do professor Slughorn?"

"Você nunca foi punida por aquilo!" Disse Lily, rindo.

"Pois é, estou recebendo agora a minha punição! Ó céus, porque tenéis que ser tão cruéis? O que fiz para vós, para que me punissem com uma decisão impensada? Merlin! Faça o tempo voltar, acabe com a sua memória, dê-me outra chance! Sou..."

"Ai, chega Sarah!" Lily disse irritada. "Você sabe que eu não suporto esses seus discursos... Fala de uma vez!". Sarah pareceu extremamente ofendida, mas mesmo assim respondeu a Lily: "Ai Lily! Minha melhor amiga, eu acabei de cometer o maior erro da minha vida!"

"Onde foi que eu já ouvi isso antes?" Falou Lily baixinho. "Bem, você sabe que eu e Sirius estivemos saindo certo?" Lily assentiu. "Pois bem, ele me pediu em casamento!" Lily fez o máximo para mostrar uma cara de espanto. "Só que agora é que vem a pior parte: Eu aceitei!" Agora Lily não precisou forçar a cara de espanto.

"Pelo o que eu sabia, vocês estavam perdidamente apaixonados!" disse Lily. "Mas Lily!" Disse Sarah levantando-se e andando outra vez pela sala, deixando pegadas lamacentas. "Eu ainda nem tenho muito tempo até os meus quarenta anos! Tenho muita vida pela frente, e Sirius também!" Lily não parecia convencida.

"Sarah Sanders. Eu te conheço desde que nós tínhamos onze anos. Esse não é o motivo!". Lily disse irritada. Eu não pude ouvir mais, porque naquele momento James me chamava no quarto do pequeno Harry.

Subi rapidamente as escadas até o quarto do nenê, e estaquei imediatamente. Na minha frente, James tentava colocar a fralda sem abrir em Harry com uma mão enquanto com a outra jogava talco para tudo quanto era lado, enquanto Sirius lutava para segurar o nenê com uma mão e segurava uma fralda suja na outra. Eu sei que é um a coisa horrível de se dizer, mas a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça foi: 'Quantos homens são necessário para se trocar a fralda de um bebê?'. O senhor James pediu que eu o ajudasse e segurasse o talco e a fralda suja, enquanto pediu para Sirius tirar aquela fralda mal colocada que ele iria procurar outra.

Fiz o que me mandaram , e fiquei olhando enquanto Harry ria da cara de confusão de Sirius. E então, quando eu me virei para tentar ajudar James que não parecia encontrar a fralda, ouvi uma gargalhada vinda de Harry e me virei depressa. Sirius estava todo molhado! Realmente não consegui segurar uma risada quando vi a cara de espanto e sem reação do senhor Black, ele estava encharcado! Saí a procurar um pano, porque James não conseguia segurar a varinha de tanto rir e Sirius parecia não querer se mexer. No entanto, como eficiente que eu era, logo tudo estava limpo e Harry estava trocado.

"Será que ela ainda está lá em baixo?" perguntou Sirius em um tom baixo, porque não conseguíamos mais ouvir a voz de Lily e Sarah. "Sim, sim, ela já saiu." Disse James, embora eu não soubesse como ele poderia saber disso. Os dois desceram e eu levei o pequeno Harry no colo alguns passos atrás. Ao chegarmos lá embaixo, Lily estava do lado de fora da sala, e sem dizer nada, James empurrou Sirius para dentro da sala e trancou a porta com um aceno da varinha.

"O que você fez James?" Perguntou Lily preocupada. "A Sarah está lá dentro!" James sorriu. "Eu sei." Disse ele simplesmente.

De dentro da sala vinham vozes discutindo e Lily olhava brava para James. "Por quê você fez isso?" e quando James respondeu que era para os dois se acertarem, Lily o puxou para a cozinha e explodiu:

"Mas isso só piorou! Você pensou que talvez eles devessem ficaram um tempo separados para verem o que queriam? Está certo, nenhum deles quer se casar, mas ao obrigá-los a permanecerem juntos, como eles estão de cabeça quente, muito provavelmente vão brigar feio! Você não pensou nisso?"

James abaixou a cabeça como um criança que leva um xingão da mãe. "Não, não pensei nisso." Murmurou ele.

"Não, Tiago, você simplesmente não pensa, porque seu cérebro é do tamanhozinho de uma ervilha!" disse ela irritada, mas logo em seguida ela claramente se arrependeu e abraçou o marido. James beijou-a suavemente e disse com um sorriso maroto: "Bem, agora vamos ver no que deu!" E os dois foram abrir a porta da sala.

Eu os seguia de perto, pois tenho que admitir que todo aquele rebuliço me deixava super interessada. Pois bem, qual não foi a minha surpresa, e certamente a surpresa de James e Lily, quando abriram a porta e Sirius e Sarah estavam se beijando! James começou a rir e Lily perguntou se aquilo significava que eles iam se casar. Sirius e Sarah negaram ao mesmo tempo e com visível alívio.

O resto do dia foram só risadas. Sirius e Sarah brincaram sem parar com Harry, James tentou cozinhar, todos os quatro jogaram jogos de dias de chuva como se fossem crianças. Aquelas quatro pessoas pareciam irradiar luzes, aquecendo a tudo e deixando a casa com uma atmosfera leve e feliz.

_GF:_ E eu posso perguntar porque você escolheu contar aos nosso leitores esse dia?

_TB:_ Porque esse dia me ensinou uma lição muito importante, que eu tento mostra á todos que consigo: Não importa se escuridão está dominando o mundo, se a morte nos espreite, se maldições pairem sobre nossas cabeças. Aconteça o que acontecer, nada pode vencer ou ser maior do que a alegria proporcionada pela amizade e pelo o amor. Sempre haverá esperança enquanto as pessoas ainda forem amigas e amarem umas às outras, pois esses sentimentos sobrevivem à qualquer coisa; são as luzes no meio da escuridão.

_Tinah Bubble morreu alguns dias depois dessa entrevista ter sido feita; vítima de assassinato por possíveis remanescentes Comensais da Morte._

_

* * *

N/A: _Ficou horrível? Eu escrevi essa fiz para o V Challenge J/L do 3V; óbvio q nao ganhou nada, mas eu gostei muito da Tinah e ia ficar triste se ninguém mais conhecesse ela : ) Ok, entao me digam o que acharam certo? Faz muuuuuito tempo q eu nao escrevo...

Beijos!


End file.
